Kamenwati
'Kamenwati' History There once was a tale long long ago of two brothers quite tradgically opposite. One was kind proper intelligent but highly skilled in the ways of their people stalkers within the shadows. Hunters of man and beast for their realm and their ruler. His name is best translated by the word "Dark" in the current tongue. The other was a lecherous playboy who was prideful and arrogant. So naturally he would become a guard for the royalty himself. One step away from all of the power in the realm under the guise of service. His name best translates in to the word "Abyss". These two brothers born only a few years apart with Dark being the youngest and Abyss being the oldest would find themselves often at odd in life all the way up until the end. Dark was dutiful loyal and extremely capable. But he was also a peaceful soul. So while he was able to assassinate kill and destroy in the name of his family realm and the nobility he prefered to be left alone in a peaceful meadow or a silent oasis where he and the other recluse animals could simply exist in a moment of peace. Abyss however was extremely ambitious and used every opportunity to swinddle haggle fornicate and forge his way in to places with people of position. He would gather elicite information and even cause the acts himself often setting up marriages to fail or for holymen to be seen as blasphemers and even taking women for himself whether they were spoken for or not and using that to control them. By laws of ancient right the kingdom belonged to whomever sat upon the throne as the sun rises. The emperor however was not a fool and was aware of Abyss' true desires and his gluttonously lustful greed. However for the emperor to simply have Abyss striked down would cause political rift with the clan he belonged and one man was not worth instability. Thus the ever dutiful Dark was recruited for the task but not told whom his target was. The sun would be close to rising one day the emperor no where in sight thought to be distracted by the sudden needs of his wife when their son was found ill during the early waking ceremony. The emperor was urged to go to the throne but he would decree that no one would dare to take advantage of his situation knowing full well one man would. And as Abyss would proudly arrogantly walk up towards the dark silent and assumedly empty thrown room the darkness would strike a spear out at him. Being an imperial guard he was an accomplished fighter himself and he would snatch the spear from the air recognizing the marking upon it before cackling wildly in to the room calling to the darkness for his brother. Dark would never hesistate and Abyss would never back down. Just as the sun was rising the emperor would come to the chamber to find the massacre. The throne room was demolished blood and gore was everywhere. Surely two men could not have bled so much.. could not have ruiend their bodies so much. Yet upon the throne itself the two men or what remained of their maimed and mutilated forms would be stuck danglnig limply over the high back of the throne almsot as if they both attempted to crawl in to the seat at the same time a sword run through Dark a spear through Abyss. Concentrated focus still frozen on Dark's face maddly insane grin still stuck upon Abbys'features. The story would be told for a thousand years and eventually fade with time. Heaven or Hell? When the souls would have remained together continuing to fight long after their bodies succame to death and dust eventually there spirits could no longer remember their humanity. Only their rabid emotions their endless battle their diometrically opposed creeds and desires clashing. The after life would take them both but it was unable to distinguish between the two havign become a blurr of raw emotions and torments. Thus they would become one and appear in the "paradise" of the tormented dead. But this would not last forever. The Soul Queen would see to that sustaining herself with all that could be considered life in the world of darkest death. And now Darkabyss resides in the wastes searching for purpose and opportunity. For a power. For a reason. Description Dark: A very tall 9'5" with a slender naked form of toned ebony makes up this creature. Clawed hands and feet visciously protrude with a gleaming sheen and a very long powerful tail snakes it's way to and fro with extreme prehinsile capabilities. The most surprising aspect however is the mask. Stark white as is expected but increadibly thin and capable of expression. The face isn't quite human though it is exaggerated with very large eyes though usually his eyes are half lidded or lower stretch thin across the mask. beyond that the mak looks lamost like a porcealin doll flawless with no brows or cheek bones oval shaped with a sharply tapered chin. Sprouting from the side of the head are two very long tapered ears and many dozens of tendrils than pull back from the mask as a mane that looks almost like a head of hair. The eyes within the mask are entirely black aside from the iris which is a soft sparkling silver in color. Abyss: Very much like Dark except he is quite a bit more muscular and a veritable adonis. He has bangs of actual hair that frame his chiseled face and his tendrils are longer down his back. His eyes are a stark vivid blue and his ears are much smaller. He generally appears more human and enjoys adorning himself with clothes jewels rings and piercings. The trappings of opulence are something that he cherishes greatly and it shows in how he holds himself and his attire. His hands feet and the end of his tail are all white and patteren the further they go towards the body like stripes before disappearing entirely. Journal Character's record of events from their perspective. Theme Theme Songs Gallery Dark Loss.jpg|'Loss' Dark.jpg|'Dark' Dark 2.jpg|'Light' Dark Moonlight.jpg|'Moonlight' Dark_dressed_up.jpg|'Dark Dressed' Dark Memories.jpg|'Memories' Abyss.jpg|'Abyss' Abyss2.jpg|'Abyss 2' Abyss Tease.jpg|'Tease' Abyss Flirt.jpg|'Flirt' Abyss Noble.jpg|'Noble' Abyss Dressed.jpg|'Abyss Dressed' Category:Characters Category:Eternidad